<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be My Mirror, My Sword, and Shield by enlwritehp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724607">Be My Mirror, My Sword, and Shield</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlwritehp/pseuds/enlwritehp'>enlwritehp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlwritehp/pseuds/enlwritehp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war changed everyone's lives. They learn, grow, and change. They're also starting families of their own.</p><p>Bad summary, but 1999-2020 epilogue and chaos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom &amp; Luna Lovegood &amp; Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be My Mirror, My Sword, and Shield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The year after the battle of Hogwarts was the most stressful year of Neville Longbottom’s life to date, which sounds like an exaggeration, but it couldn’t have been more true. In fact, if he had to give a number one through ten, it was an eleven of a year. </p><p>With the war finally having ended, it seemed like the entire wizarding world was desperate to pretend that it simply hadn’t happened. They tried their hardest to go back to the way things were before, failing to recognize what had been significantly altered. Families were growing, people were getting married, students were returning to Hogwarts. Neville had been offered a position as a teacher’s assistant to Professor Sprout, an opportunity he didn’t dare turn down, but despite the war outside being over, his head was constantly full of sorrow. </p><p>It seemed as though every person he knew had been admitted into St. Mungo’s for some reason or another. Neville stopped in to say hello to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks once a week, on the day that he visited his parents and went to therapy. Ginny had been the one to insist on getting psychiatric help after the war; she knew what it was like to not feel in control of your own brain. </p><p>It was on one of those days that Neville ran into someone rather unexpected: a tall, lean, blond boy, heading into the psychiatric wing of the hospital as Neville was heading out.  “Longbottom,” the boy said in greeting.  “Malfoy,” Neville responded. “What are <em>you </em>doing here?”</p><p>“There’s no need to be so sharp with me. I’m here to visit my mother, same as you.”</p><p>Neville didn’t know whether to be hurt or feel pity for the boy in front of him. “Your mother?” Draco nodded seriously. “Yes, she had a bit of a breakdown a few weeks ago. Nasty little thing, so we decided it would be best to admit her for a while. Better care than I could give her, anyway.”</p><p>“Oh,” Neville responded, trying to figure out why he had started a conversation with Draco Malfoy in the first place. “Well, I’d best be on my way.”</p><p>“Say hello to Potter for me,” the blond responded, wincing even as he said it.</p><p>“Um… okay,” Neville replied. “Bye.” </p><p>Neville returned home, walking into the flat he shared with Luna, his head still reeling from his conversation with Malfoy. </p><p>“Neville?” Luna asked as she heard the door close.  “Home,” he said mindlessly, throwing his keys in the bowl. Luna peered into the hall from where she was in the kitchen.  “Something the matter?” she asked.  “How do you always know?” Neville sighed, making his way into the kitchen behind her. She laughed in response. </p><p>“Well, would you like to talk about it?” she turned to look him in the eyes. He hated when she did that; it felt like she was trying to read his mind. “If you’re open to hearing about Draco Malfoy being kind, I’ll tell you,” Neville answered cryptically, moving to boil water for tea.  “You know I love anomalies, tell me all about it,” she demanded. She seemed dead serious, but Neville wanted to laugh at Malfoy being called an <em>anomaly </em>. </p><p>The two of them sat down at the kitchen table as they waited for the water to boil. Luna looked at him expectantly, and he sighed before beginning to explain his run-in with his former classmate. “Malfoy was heading into the psych wing as I was heading out,” he explained. “I must’ve lost my head for a moment, because I started talking to him like that was a normal thing to do. Asked him why he was there as if I expected him to give me an explanation.”</p><p>“Well did he?” Luna inquired, getting up as the kettle started to whistle.  “Yeah, he did,” Neville told her. “That’s the weird part. He told me his mum was there and he was going to visit her. Why did he tell me that? We aren’t friends.”</p><p>“Perhaps he thought you would understand,” Luna suggested.  “Well I do, of course I do. It’s my job to understand. What I don’t get is why he was kind, why he told me to tell Harry he said hello,” he said. Luna handed him his cup.  “Thank you.” </p><p>“He’s had a hard life, Draco. Maybe just listen a little closer next time,” she smiled.  Neville groaned. “Luna, I hate when you say things like that because you make me have to think,” he said. “I have a rule against thinking when I don’t have to.”</p><p>“You do, do you?” </p><p>“I do.” </p><p>“What do you do with your brain if you aren’t thinking, then?”</p><p>“Nothing. That’s the point. More enjoyable that way,” he said. He sipped his drink with a smile.  “I find thinking quite enjoyable,” Luna informed him. “It allows me to keep busy.”</p><p>“What happens when you think about something you would rather not think about?” Neville asked her. Luna turned her face toward the window. “I think about something else.”</p><p>“Ah,” Neville responded. “I normally grab a pint.”</p><p>“Trust me, I know,” Luna said, looking back at him. “Ginny tells me about Harry leaving Teddy with her to go out with you and the boys all the time.”</p><p>“Harry needs a pint more than any of us,” Neville told her. “I don’t know how he gets out of bed in the morning some days.”</p><p>“Ginny’s helping,” Luna said quietly. “He’s not alone. He’s got Sirius and Remus and the Weasleys and now Teddy to look forward to.”</p><p>Something about the way she said it rubbed Neville the wrong way. “Hey,” he pulled her attention back to him, “we have each other to look forward to. We’re doing okay too. And we still have Ginny and Harry and the Weasleys. They aren’t gone, they’re just engaged.”</p><p>“I miss my dad,” she whispered.  “I know,” Neville replied, not knowing what else to say. “I miss him too.” He didn’t miss her wiping a tear off her cheek. “But you’re right. We’ve got our friends, and we’re working on ourselves.” She glanced at the clock. “And speaking of our friends, I do believe you should start getting ready to go out if you want any chance of meeting the boys before Seamus is wasted.”</p><p>“Oh, I suppose I should.” Neville got out of his seat, heading towards his bedroom to change out of his work robes into a more comfortable pair of jeans and a tee-shirt.</p><p> “Maybe I’ll go see Ginny while you’re gone.” </p><p>“She’d appreciate the help with little Lupin. He’s quite the handful I hear.”</p><p>“Yeah…,” Luna trailed off, getting up to get dressed herself.</p><p>“Neville,” Luna called. “Don’t forget your bingo card.”</p><p>“Thanks for reminding me,” he said, walking in to grab the card from its spot on the toaster oven. He kissed Luna on the top of her head as he passed her in the hall. “Bye, see you later,” he said softly.  “Goodbye,” she responded. “Have a good night, Neville.”</p><p>“You too, Luna.” Neville gave her a wave as he walked out of the door, coat in hand.</p><p>Seamus was already three pints in when Neville got to the muggle pub. Harry was working on his first, Ron wasn’t drinking, and Dean was buying a round of shots for the table. They all gave Neville a hearty hello as he sat down and he was quickly supplied with a pint for himself. </p><p>“Malfoy sends his regards, Harry.” </p><p>Harry spat out the large sip he had just taken. “Sorry, <em>what </em>?” he demanded. “When did you see Malfoy?” </p><p>“This afternoon,” Neville responded. “Ran into him at Mungo’s.” He situated himself in the chair on the outside of the booth.  “What was Malfoy doing at Mungo’s?” Ron inquired.  “Oh, you know,” Neville said vaguely, “we’ve just had a war, everyone got hurt in some way, right? I suppose even Malfoy needs some assistance.”</p><p>“Me?” Harry asked as if he hadn’t heard the discussion next to him. “Why me?”</p><p>“Maybe it was the only name he could think of,” Seamus laughed. “Spent so many years spitting it at you it’s like second nature.”</p><p>“Better be,” Ron growled. He took one of the shots Dean ordered and threw it back. Everyone followed suit. </p><p> Two pints later, they were in much better spirits. Seamus and Dean took to snogging, embracing the PDA now that they were no longer living in the boys’ dorms and having to hide their relationship.</p><p>Neville, having lost quite a bit of his inhibitions to the alcohol, exclaimed, “Seamus, you seem like such a good kisser!”  Seamus gave him a quizzical look. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Kiss me?” he asked, giggling at his own question. Seamus and Dean exchanged a glance, and Seamus shrugged before leaning in to kiss Neville. </p><p>Ron caught a glance at them and pulled them apart from across the table while Dean laughed at them. “That’s enough drinking tonight, lads,” he said, hefting Neville up by his jacket collar.  A grin spread across Harry’s face as he pulled out a pen and a bingo card. “I do believe that’s a bingo,” he told the boys.</p><p>Ron dropped Neville on the floor. “No,” he gasped, entirely too scandalized.  “Ow,” Neville complained.  “Bing-o,” Harry said, annunciating smugly. </p><p>“How did you do that?” Ron exclaimed, his ears turning red. “I’ve gotten one space filled in this whole year! And it was boring,” he groaned.  “Maybe I learned more in Divination than I thought,” Harry said with a straight face. Dean had to hold Ron back from lunging at him. </p><p>“D’ya think it’s a bingo on my card, too?” Neville asked. </p><p>“Wait,” Ron said. “You had that on your card too?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Neville replied. “Seamus is hot.”</p><p>Seamus threw his head back in a roar of a laugh. “He isn’t wrong, but I thought you were straight?” he asked Neville.  “I am,” Neville replied, “but you are hot.” Dean helped him up off the floor, shaking his head. Ron’s mouth hung open in disbelief. </p><p>“I see why ‘Mione hated us, I see it,” Ron said in chastization.  “Your use of past tense implies that she doesn’t hate us anymore,” Dean said, “but the dirty looks she gives me when I drag your arse home past midnight say otherwise.”</p><p>“That’s annoyance. Trust me, you’d know if it was hatred,” Ron laughed, rolling his eyes. “It’s something you can feel from across the room, and annoyance is only half of that.” </p><p>“I’m sure you’d know, mate,” Harry said. “She hated your guts for a while there.” He gestured to his nose and then pointed to Ron’s.  Ron shuddered. “Don’t remind me. I hope every day that she’s forgotten about that.”</p><p>“Does she have the capability to forget?” Dean asked. “Hermione?” Neville said. “Never.”  </p><p>“Neither can Remus. Annoys the shit out of me,” Harry said. “Remember when Harry pooped so bad James couldn't change his diaper without a scourgify?” he asked, mocking Remus’ voice. “Thanks, mate. Right in front of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.”  Ron doubled over in laughter. “You were <em>purple </em>you were so embarrassed,” he gasped. </p><p>“Yeah? How would you feel if your dad told Hermione Bill gave you baths until you were six, hm? Not so funny now, might just do it myself.”</p><p>Ron turned a deep shade of red. “Purple, you said?” Harry asked. </p><p>“You know too much,” Ron said. </p><p>“I’m engaged to your sister, mate. I know everything.”</p><p>“Please don’t make me go home, this is better than any soap opera Luna watches,” Nevile said, laughing so hard tears were running down his face. “And you can’t obliviate us, that would be a crime against humanity,” Dean said, holding his stomach. Seamus was leaning into his shoulder, unable to speak, let alone get a sound out. </p><p>Ron just stewed in his anger. “I hate you Harry,” he grumbled. </p><p>“You don’t,” Harry said in a sing-song voice. “I can also tell her how Fred--.”</p><p>“You know that I never said that!” Ron said quickly. </p><p>The three others fell into stitches. </p><p>The Gryffindor boys stayed for another hour reminiscing on the good parts of their childhoods for the first time since the war. Neville never wanted to leave their warm bubble. When Harry said he’d always wished he was better friends with them, it made Neville blush. He had always wanted Harry as a friend, and it was good to hear that Harry wanted the same. </p><p>Neville was delivered to Luna drunk and giggly. </p><p>“Have a good night, didjya?” she asked, trying to keep a smile off her face.  “We did,” Harry grinned. Neville fell face-down on the sofa. </p><p>“Oh, Neville, dear,” Luna said, rushing to pick him up. She helped him into his bed and shut the door behind her. </p><p>Harry was waiting for her when she returned. “When are you two gonna become a real thing?” he asked.  Luna simply laughed, as if that were an answer.</p><p>“Tea?” she asked. </p><p>“No, I have to be heading home. Ginny likes when I’m up to feed Teddy late.”</p><p>“How are you getting home?” Luna asked.  “Tube. I don’t want to splinch myself, and no Floo here,” Harry laughed. “Nonsense, let me ring Ginny and ask if she cares that you crash here,” Luna said. </p><p>He didn’t oppose. Luna moved to the wall phone in the hall outside of the kitchen. She had a short conversation with Ginny which ended when Harry took the phone and wished his fiancée a good night. </p><p>“Thanks for letting me stay,” Harry said.  “It’s no problem,” Luna smiled. She pulled out the couch bed and grabbed Harry a blanket from the hall closet. </p><p>“Goodnight, Harry.” </p><p>“Godnight, Luna.” Harry got settled onto the couch, then called after Luna as she turned to leave.</p><p>“Yes, Harry?” she turned back to face him. “Would you? Become a thing, I mean.” Luna gave a small laugh. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>Harry shrugged. “I think you two would be good together. And I think it would be good for Neville.” Luna shook her head, a smile on her face. “Go to sleep, Harry. I’ll see you in the morning.” When she went to leave the room, he let her leave without asking another question.</p><p>Neville woke up with a massive hangover, courtesy of having two drinks too many the night before. He walked into the living room, wincing at the light coming in through the windows, and said hello to Harry, who seemed to be in a similar condition to his own. “D’ya reckon you have any hangover potion laying around?” Harry asked him. </p><p>Neville dipped into the kitchen and came back with two vials. “Luna must have whipped some more up while I was out. Guess she figured you might stay over.” Harry gratefully took one of the vials, downing it in seconds. </p><p>“Much better,” he said, grabbing his glasses from the side table and standing up. “I should probably get going,” he told Neville, pulling him in for a hug. “I had a great time last night.” Neville hugged him back. “Me too,” he responded. “Maybe too much of a good time, actually. According to my bingo card, I kissed Seamus.”</p><p>Harry laughed. “Yeah, you did. Funniest thing I’ve seen in awhile.”</p><p>Neville walked Harry to the door and handed him his coat. “Get home safe,” he told the boy. </p><p>“Thanks, mate. Have fun with Luna this weekend.” </p><p>“And you with Ginny,” Neville nodded.</p><p>Harry smiled and bid Neville goodbye before walking out the front door. Neville closed it behind him and went into the kitchen at the same time Luna did. “Good morning, Neville,” she greeted him. “I was just going to make breakfast, has Harry left?”</p><p>“Just now,” he told her. “Did you see Ginny last night?”</p><p>Luna smiled. “Yes, we had a nice conversation after she put Teddy to bed. We both agree that you should talk to us more when we’re at Hogwarts. And do our Herbology homework for us.” Neville laughed. “I can do one of those two things.” Luna grinned. “Brilliant! I’ll go get my homework then.” </p><p>“No!” Neville was doubled over with laughter. “Not that one,” he wheezed.  Luna laughed along with him, taking their eggs and bacon off of the stove and set two plates on the table in front of him. “I think Ginny’s rubbing off on you,” he told her. </p><p>“Perhaps,” Luna replied with a mischievous smile. “I suppose I’ll have to settle for you helping me if you’re going to refuse to do it yourself.”</p><p>“Yes, I suppose you will,” Nevile affirmed. “Because Sprout would kill me if I gave you the answers.”</p><p>Luna laughed loudly. “You laugh but you know it’s true,” he said.  “Just because it’s true doesn’t make it less humorless,” she said, brushing hair out of her face. “In fact, I’d quite like to see that.”</p><p>“My brains all over greenhouse four?” </p><p>“Sprout chewing your ear off, don’t be gross,” she giggled. </p><p>Neville shook his head and ate the food in front of him. </p><p>“Are you going back to Mungo’s today?” Luna asked.  He finished his sip of tea and nodded. “Unfortunately, they’re slow on volunteers. I have to help as much as possible,” he said.  “Will you at least come home early? Mrs. Weasley wants us to come over to dinner because George and Angelina just got engaged,” Luna said. </p><p>“Already? Is Fred…?” Neville asked. It was an open ended question because nobody really knew how Fred was.  “Said he’s fine with it, Ginny said. Stop by and see him today, will you? Nobody’s been in to see the poor man since his diagnosis,” Luna said, a not-quite-frown spread across her face.  “I will. I’ll mention the therapy programs to him, too,” Neville said. </p><p>Luna’s face hardened. “Don’t shove it down his throat, he’s clearly unhappy enough.” </p><p>“I don’t mean to be pushy, just tryin’ to help,” Neville said, standing up. He took his and Luna’s empty plates to the sink and rinsed them. “Thanks for the reality check.”</p><p>“Be back before four,” Luna said as he walked past her to the foyer. He grabbed his coat, his wand, and his ID card for St. Mungo’s. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” he said simply. Luna sent him a warning glance. She was rarely scary, so he backed down a bit. “I’ll be back by four,” he mumbled.  “Thank you,” she smiled. Neville smiled back, even if it was small.  “See you at four,” he said, then apparated to his job at the hospital. </p><p>When Neville arrived, he headed straight to the Alastor Moody Ward. He walked down the halls he had memorized when he was younger and stopped in front of Fred Weasley’s room with a sharp knock. </p><p>“Come in,” a soft voice said. Neville opened the door slowly. He was met with the normally bland room decorated in Weasley fashion with a brown blanket strewn across Fred’s feet, charmed-fresh flowers in a large vase by the window, and a large stack of boxes all marked as “if you get bored”.</p><p>“Lee,” Neville said, nodding to the young man sitting next to Fred’s bed. He nodded back and leaned back into his chair.  “Neville,” Fred smiled weakly.  “Hey, man!” Neville said softly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “How have you been, besides the-- y’know--.”</p><p>“Paralysis? Dandy, thanks,” the ginger said.  “Sense of humor’s still intact I see,” Neville said, unable to keep a smile off his face despite shaking his head.  “You know me, just going with the flow,” Fred shrugged. “Besides, I still have my shop, still have my family, and still have my friends. I don’t need working legs.” </p><p>“You considered talking to someone about it though?” Neville asked, taking his lip in his teeth. Fred chuckled at the suggestion.  “Ginny warned me you’d go about the therapy route. Can’t afford it, mate.”</p><p>“It’s free. And it's worth just looking into. If you don’t think it’s for you, that’s totally cool. I just don’t want you to struggle,” Neville said.  “Thank you for checking in big man. I’m going to be okay,” Fred assured him. “Besides, who needs therapy when they have Lee?” he added, smiling over at his old friend. </p><p>Lee chuckled. “I’m here as much as possible,” he explained to Neville. “Been seeing a surgeon about some stuff, and I always make time to stop in here.” </p><p>Neville’s eyes widened. “A surgeon? You mean…”. </p><p>“Yeah,” Lee grinned. “Fucking finally.” </p><p>“Oh, wow,” Neville said excitedly. “Congratulations, man.” </p><p>“Thanks,” Lee said. “It’s about damn time.” </p><p>“It is,” Fred said, nudging Lee’s arm. “We’ve been waiting on this since fourth year. Gonna man up and get you some balls.”  Lee rolled his eyes. “Stop phrasing it like that, you idiot.”</p><p>“All I’m saying,” Fred said, holding his hands up in defense, “is you’ll finally grow a pair.” </p><p>Neville shook his head, smiling, and stood up. “I should get going,” he said, “but it was nice to see the two of you. Promise me you’ll look into therapy, Fred?” The ginger shrugged. “We’ll see.” Lee walked him to the door, leaning in to whisper in his ear before he left. “I’ll try to talk him into it. He needs it a lot more than he’s willing to admit.”</p><p>Neville thanked him and made his way down the hallway, running headfirst into Draco Malfoy as he turned a corner. “Sorry,” he said, “wasn’t watching where I was going.” </p><p>“Clearly,” Malfoy responded. Neville felt his ears going red as Draco continued, “but it’s alright. I was actually hoping to run into you.” Neville met his eyes in surprise. “You were?”</p><p>Draco seemed to realize what he had said and scowled. “Don’t go getting a big head, Longbottom. I simply wanted your advice on something.”</p><p>“Oh,” Neville replied. “On what?”</p><p>Draco looked down at his feet. “How do you handle coming here to visit your parents all the time? It’s been a matter of weeks and I already despise this place.”</p><p>“Therapy,” Neville replied. “A lot of therapy.” Draco let out a short laugh. “I don’t need a shrink, Longbottom. I’m not out of my mind like you lot. All I wanted was some sort of coping mechanism.”</p><p>“A therapist can give you good coping mechanisms,” Neville said. “Trust me, Malfoy, it’ll do a world of good.” </p><p>Draco shook his head. “I thought I’d get something better out of you, Longbottom. Guess not.” He moved as if to leave and stopped in his tracks. “Did you give Potter my regards?”</p><p>“Yes,” Neville replied disappointedly. Draco looked at him as if he expected him to say more, and when he didn’t the boy scowled, issued a curt goodbye, and walked away.  Neville didn’t pay much mind to the interaction. With all luck, he’d never have to talk to Malfoy ever again. He headed to his office to sign in and start working. </p><p>He apparated home at four as per Luna’s request. She was sitting on the floor next to their phone talking animatedly with someone. </p><p>“‘m home,” he whispered. She looked up at him and waved. He noticed her makeup, then her dress. She was ready to leave when he was. </p><p>He went to take a quick shower and change into slacks and a button-down. He cast a drying spell on his hair and messed around with it before returning to Luna on the floor. She held her finger up and spun it around, silently telling him <em>turn around, let me see </em>. He did a 360° for her and she held a thumbs up. He went into the kitchen to give her some privacy while she finished her call. </p><p>“Do you know that Harry said we’d be good together?” Luna asked him.  “Just then?” Neville asked, pointing to the wall where the phone sat opposite.  “No, last night. Do you think we’d be good together?” she asked. </p><p>“If we were in love, sure,” he smiled. “I love you, but you’re my little sister.” </p><p>Luna just smiled at him like she’d gotten the answer she wanted. “Ready to go?” </p><p>“Ready as I'll ever be."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>